Allegiances
by whippasnappa
Summary: Sasuke takes Orochimaru's place as Otokage and comes back to Konoha threatening war, unless the Hokage makes a deal with him. Konoha's peace in return for....Naruto. Sasunaru. Don't own Naruto.


As Sasuke walked back into the village, eyes followed him nervously. It was well known that he had taken Orochimaru's place as Otokage after killing the snake sannin. He was now thought of as more dangerous than Orochimaru himself. People parted as he walked through the street.

As he reached the Hokage's office, the place was in pandemonium. People shouting about his arrival. Without knocking, he burst into the office. The Hokage glared at him. She stood up immediately, slamming her hands on the desk. "What the _hell _are you doing here?" she snarled.

His eyes were fixed on the Hokage. "I have an offer to make you. Accepting it would be in the best interests of Konoha." He said. Tsunade glared.

"Why should I listen to whatever you have to say?" she hissed. Sasuke smirked.

"As you know I now have taken Orochimaru's place. I have a whole village at my command. If I wanted, I could wage war on Konoha. And the bordering countries haven't been too happy with you recently, have they? I could easily make alliances that could crush Konoha." Sasuke said. Tsunade glared.

"What's your offer, then?" she asked through gritted teeth. As much as she didn't want to make a deal with him, she didn't want to be responsible for staring a war with a bordering country. Peace had finally fallen between all the countries and that was the way she wanted it to stay. The Hokage could tell Sasuke wasn't bluffing; reports had come back about Orochimaru's death. It was only fitting that Sasuke would take Orochimaru's place.

"What do you want?" she asked again. Sasuke smirked.

"What I've always wanted. Naruto." he replied simply. Tsunade couldn't help but look stunned. Of all the things she had been expecting Sasuke to ask for, that wasn't one of them. She had been readying herself for Sasuke to ask for a large sum of money.

"Give him to me, and I can give you the peace that this pathetic little village strives for." Sasuke said. Tsunade's anger flared up. She had to force herself not to lash out at Sasuke. "_Give _Naruto to you? He's a person, not your property." She spat. Sasuke shrugged, not seeming bothered about the Hokage's anger. "That's what I want. If you refuse, I will attack Konoha without hesitation and _take _Naruto." he warned.

"He would never go with you willingly." Tsunade told him.

"Not even for Konoha?" Sasuke asked slyly.

"I will never allow this." She said darkly. "I don't know what you want with Naruto, but you're not taking him from this village."

"Then you will be responsible for war." Sasuke replied coolly, standing up. The door burst open. Standing in the doorway, panting heavily, was Naruto. He had been on the other side of the village when he had sensed Sasuke's chakra. At first, he had believed it to just be his mind wishfully thinking Sasuke had returned. When he had honed in on the Hokage's office, there had been no mistaking the fact that Sasuke was in the village.

"S-Sasuke!" he gasped. He ran inside. "I knew you'd come back!" he said happily. Sasuke smirked again and turned back to the Hokage. "Why don't we see what Naruto has to say about this predicament?" he asked. Tsunade slammed her fist against the desk. "You will not involve him!" she snarled.

Naruto truly was loyal to Konoha. She knew if Sasuke suggested the deal to Naruto, he would accept, to keep the peace. "What?" Naruto asked, sensing the tension between them. "He hasn't returned, Naruto, he is still a traitor. He's taken Orochimaru's place as Otokage." She informed the blonde. Naruto looked at Sasuke, a hurt expression on his face. "I should have you killed." Tsunade snapped at Sasuke. The only reason she hadn't ordered Sasuke to be killed as soon as he was seen, was because of Naruto. The blonde would never forgive her if she hurt Sasuke. Naruto stepped forward.

"No! There's no need to talk like that. Sasuke, just stay here, all right? There's no need to cause problems." He said gently.

"I'm not staying here, dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto stared at Sasuke wistfully at the nickname. It had been so long. Tsunade did not approve of the longing look on Naruto's face. "He's pure evil. The true apprentice of Orochimaru. He's threatening to wage war on Konoha." She spat, trying to make Naruto see that Sasuke wasn't still the innocent Sasuke that had once been his best friend. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sasuke would never do that!" he assured her.

"Its true. If she doesn't accept my offer, Konoha will be destroyed." He said. Naruto hated the way Sasuke sounded. "Destroyed?" Naruto whispered. Naruto swallowed.

"What's the offer?" he asked, hoping it wasn't something unreasonable that the Hokage couldn't give him. "In return for not attacking Konoha, I want _you_." Sasuke told Naruto.

"W-what?" Naruto stammered.

"You heard me." Sasuke replied smoothly. "All you have to do is obey my commands, come with me, and I'll leave Konoha alone." He added.

"Your command?" Tsunade screeched. "You mean you want Naruto as your slave?"

Sasuke shrugged. "You could call it that."

"I will never agree to this. You can't simply stroll in here and accept me to-"

"Its fine." Naruto said. Tsunade sighed. She _knew _this would happen.

"You can't, Naruto, I wont allow it. He can't make demands like this." She snapped.

"And let him…let him attack Konoha? I'll come with you." Naruto said. Sasuke's smirk widened. "Naruto, please, don't!" the hokage begged. She really couldn't do much to stop Naruto if he wanted to go, but she didn't want Sasuke getting the upper hand.

"I have to! I wont be responsible for the downfall of Konoha…" he told her. Tsunade glared at Sasuke. This was his plan all along. Naruto would feel guilty and would go along with whatever he had planned. "Then let him attack." Tsunade said, decided on what she would do. Naruto frowned. "What?"

"Konoha is strong. We will fight him if he dares to attack." She said. Sasuke glared. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. He didn't really want to attack Konoha; he had no reason to. All he wanted was Naruto. He grabbed the blonde by the wrist. "Your coming with me," he hissed. Naruto yanked his arm back.

"You wouldn't attack." Naruto said firmly. "I know you."

"If you don't come with me _now_ Konoha wont see tomorrow morning. Do you really want to be responsible for that, dobe?" he snarled. Naruto faltered. He narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "How have you become this vindictive? Baa-Chan's right. You have changed." He said, looking at Sasuke in a new light. This was not what Naruto was supposed to say. This was _not _how he had envisioned this meeting.

"I'll go with you." he said angrily. He turned to the Hokage. "There's no point in starting a war for this bastard. You know how hard the first hokage, your grandfather, worked for peace." He said. Tsunade nodded slowly. She watched as they walked out. She called for Shizune. She needed to know where her assistant had hidden her sake.

Sasuke hated how quiet Naruto was. He was expecting Naruto to be more excited to see him. "Miss me, dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto glared.

"I don't know what the hell you're playing at, teme! What do you want with me?" he asked. "That's not your concern." He pulled something from his pocket and leaned closer to Naruto. The blonde froze. Sasuke fixed a small black collar around Naruto's neck. Naruto tugged at it angrily. "What the hell is this?" he snapped. Sasuke smirked. "Something to keep you safe. Don't take that off." He ordered. Naruto pulled the collar off and shoved it back at Sasuke.

Sasuke pinned Naruto to the floor and held him down forcefully. "You will obey every command I give you otherwise, in my attack, you might find me targeting _certain people_." He threatened. "Sakura. Iruka. Kakashi." He said, listing a few names that would silence Naruto. Naruto quickly took the collar back and put it back on. Sasuke smirked and released him, liking how obedient Naruto had suddenly become at the mention of his friends. "Good. Now follow me."

As they had walked into the small, dull-looking village, Naruto had noticed he had been getting many dirty looks from passers by. He had also noticed nearly all the villagers were ninja, carrying various dangerous-looking weapons with them. Fights were breaking out almost everywhere. Naruto couldn't help but shrink against Sasuke; this place was horrible. Naruto noticed that Sasuke hadn't changed Orochimaru's lair at all. It was still as dark and damp as ever. Sasuke opened one of the doors and pushed Naruto inside. "Take off your jacket." Sasuke said. Naruto didn't want to disobey. He pulled off the orange garment, revealing a tight black top below.

Sasuke walked across the room and opened a drawer. He pulled out another black shirt, but this one had a large Uchiha symbol emblazoned on the back. "Put that on." He commanded. Naruto didn't dare argue, but glared as he saw the symbol. Sasuke pulled off his own shirt and collapsed on the bed. He closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing as he felt all his muscles stretch out. "Where am I supposed to sleep?" Naruto asked. Sasuke opened one eye lazily. "The bed, the floor, I don't really care. Anywhere in this room." He replied tiredly.

"_You're _on the bed." Naruto pointed out angrily. Sasuke yawned.

"Exactly." He replied, before rolling over. He decided it was a shame when Naruto chose the floor, but he didn't want to force the blonde. Not just yet.

As the weeks passed, Naruto was getting more and more agitated. Sasuke didn't really do anything. They didn't talk much either. Sasuke would disappear for most of the day, leaving Naruto alone and bored in the same bedroom. He would return at regular intervals during the day, bringing food for Naruto. Eventually, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. "What the hell do you want?" he snapped finally. Sasuke looked up from his book. "What?" he asked. Naruto glared. Sasuke wasn't even _reading _the book! It was upsidedown!

"Why are you keeping me here?" he asked. Sasuke closed the book with a snap and placed it on the bed beside him.

"I was wondering when you would ask," Sasuke asked, sliding across the room to the corner, where Naruto had taken to sitting. "I'm going to kiss you."

That was all the warning Naruto got before Sasuke leaned down and pressed his lips against Naruto's. The blonde pulled away instantly. "What the hell was that?" he snarled. "You asked for it," Sasuke replied simply. Naruto blinked.

"You're keeping me here…to kiss me?" he asked slowly. He wiped his lips with his sleeve. Sasuke smirked. "No. I'm keeping you here until you love me." Sasuke said. Naruto was slightly scared when he realised Sasuke was being completely serious. "I think Orochimaru fucked up your brain, Sasuke." Naruto muttered. "Besides. I could never love you. You're…well, you were supposed to be my best friend."

Sasuke didn't speak for the rest of the day.

"You can't keep me in here forever, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, kicking the door in his anger.

"You want to go outside?" Sasuke asked. Naruto glared.

"That's what I've been saying for the past week!" he yelled back. Sasuke looked deep in thought. "You can leave this room." He offered. "But you can't go outside." He said. Naruto huffed as Sasuke unlocked the door. It was better than nothing, but not exactly a change of scenery; the whole of the lair looked the same. He ran down the winding corridors.

Soon, he knew he was lost. It would take Sasuke ages to find him, which meant some time alone. Sasuke had been hanging around him too much lately. Being so close to Sasuke was messing with his mind. He nearly climbed in the bed with Sasuke during the night, but came to his senses at the last minute and fled to the other side of the room, back to his uncomfortable corner.

He had taken three days telling himself that it wasn't because it was _Sasuke_ in the bed, it was because he was cold and aching and he just couldn't stand the floor any more. "Ah, hello Naruto-kun. Sasuke-sama informed me you were here." Came a cold voice, the smooth tone echoing through the stone corridor. Naruto took a step back and he looked up, broken suddenly out of his thoughts. "What the hell are _you _doing here?" Naruto snarled.

Kabuto. The one person who had truly remained loyal to Orochimaru. However, it seemed the loyalty died when Orochimaru did. He handed something to Naruto, his glasses flashing in the light. The blonde nervously took the folded paper from Kabuto. He unfolded it tentatively and noticed it was an entire map of the maze that Sasuke called his home. A large red cross outlined an escape route.

Kabuto had given him a way to escape. "Why would you help me like this?" Naruto asked. Although he had to stay in Sasuke's lair for the good of Konoha, he needed to get outside. He was going mad. He would be thankful for just a little fresh air and natural light. He folded the map smaller and pocketed it, hoping it wouldn't be seen by Sasuke. As Naruto looked up to ask his question again, Kabuto had gone.

When Naruto finally found his way back to the room, Sasuke was sitting there waiting. As Naruto slipped inside Sasuke jumped up, his face taut with worry. "Where have you been?" Sasuke asked in a deadly whisper. Naruto frowned. He didn't know why Sasuke was so angry. "I was fucking tired of this room! You said I could walk around inside, and I did!" Naruto shouted. He had followed Sasuke's orders, yet he still got yelled at. "Next time don't be so long." Sasuke muttered. As Naruto snatched a pillow from Sasuke's bed and made his way to his corner, Sasuke spoke. "Sleep on the bed." Sasuke urged. Naruto glared.

"Fuck you," Naruto muttered. Sasuke contemplated ordering Naruto to get in the bed, but then decided that would be really unfair. Later that night, Sasuke felt the bed dip. He flipped around. "Dobe?" he asked softly. Naruto huffed.

"I don't think my back can take another night sleeping on the stone floor." He argued.

Sasuke cupped Naruto's face with his hands gently. Naruto didn't move away from the touch. He was too tired and Sasuke's warmth was inviting. "How long are you going to keep me here?" he mumbled sleepily. Sasuke didn't like the way the candlelight illuminated the dark circles under the blonde's eyes.

He could really see how pale he had become. Sasuke supposed he shouldn't be surprised; Naruto hadn't seen the sun for weeks. "I don't know, but by the looks of things, not much longer," Sasuke replied, his voice wavering. Naruto didn't hear Sasuke's reply; he was already asleep.

As a few more days passed, Naruto noticed Sasuke hardly ever left his side. Now he would never get the chance to use the map he had hidden behind a loose stone in the wall to get outside for a little while. Sasuke was trying to spend as much time as he could with Naruto. He had decided in two more days he would take Naruto back to Konoha. It wasn't fair keeping him here any longer. Naruto had taken to sleeping in the bed every night, and Sasuke couldn't be happier. And at night when he was sure Naruto was asleep, he would hold the blonde.

This morning, he decided to push his luck. He straddled the blonde just as he was waking and kissed him gently until he woke up completely. Naruto's blue eyes opened fully. This time, he couldn't move away from Sasuke and had no choice but to let Sasuke kiss him again. Naruto eventually responded and when Sasuke elicited a small moan from Naruto, he pulled away. Naruto looked flushed. "Get off me." He grumbled. Sasuke did so.

"I'm going out for a while." Sasuke said quietly. He kissed Naruto again. "I love you," Sasuke said, before leaving the room. Naruto was stunned and didn't move for a while. Then it registered; Sasuke had finally left. He might not get another chance like this.

He threw on some clothes and rushed to the wall. Feeling for the loose brick, he located it and pulled it out. Stuffed behind it was the map. He pulled out the map and replaced the brick. He opened the map and traced out the quickest route to the marked cross with his finger. When he was decided, he set off quickly.

Like Kabuto's cross had shown, Naruto found a trap door. He slipped through it and nearly sighed with relief when he reached outside. Rain. Typical. But it was better being in the dank room. He smiled as the cool rain hit his face. The sun wasn't shining, but it was lighter out here than it had been in the lair. When his eyes had adjusted, he began walking, basking in his new freedom.

Konoha had a much nicer atmosphere. There were still fights randomly breaking out across the street. Naruto noticed a lot of people were still looking at him with angry looks on their faces like they had when he had first arrived, worried, Naruto hurried down the street, turning corner after corner until he found somewhere that was more desolate.

As a group of threatening-look of sound ninja began glaring at Naruto, the blonde decided it was time to go back to Sasuke. He didn't get the chance. He was cornered by two of the group. Naruto eyed the weapons nervously. "So, its Sasuke-sama's fuck toy." One of them said crudely, a sneer on their face. Naruto blinked.

"Sasuke's _what_?" he screeched. He was shoved roughly into the wall.

"You made him weak!" another spat. Naruto had never met any of these people before and he couldn't understand why they had taken a sudden dislike to him.

"What are you taking about?" he snapped. His answer was a fist in his stomach. The blonde fell to the ground gasping. He couldn't use his chakra to fight back; Sasuke would sense it and find out he had slipped outside. He couldn't endanger Konoha like that. One of them pinned Naruto down by his wrists. The blonde struggled to escape. When he felt a hand unzipping his orange cargo pants, he decided it was time to fight back, even if Sasuke might sense his chakra.

He kicked out angrily using a chakra boost, sending the man skidding across the floor. He didn't get a chance to create any clones that could be used as a diversion; he was thrown to the muddy floor again and held down much more forcefully this time. "You'll pay for that, you little bitch!" he snarled. Naruto was outraged.

"_What _did you call me?" he spat. He felt a hand in his pants. He couldn't pull away. "Ah! No, don't!" he pleaded. He couldn't pull free. Tears sprung up in his eyes as he knew what was going to happen.

"Sasuke!" he yelled, flaring his chakra desperately, hoping the raven would come to his aid. A hand was shoved over his mouth, blocking out his cries. His cargo pants were pulled down roughly. Rain mingled with his tears. Naruto knew escape would be impossible and he closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. It never came. Suddenly, he was released. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Sasuke stood in front of him, looking like he was going to kill something.

As he unsheathed his sword, the men scattered, fear filling their faces. Sasuke quickly replaced his sword and leant down beside Naruto. "I told you not to come out here!" he said angrily, dressing the blonde quickly. Naruto sniffed. "T-they…they were g-going to…" he threw himself at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. He had made the right choice in getting ready to send Naruto back. He scooped up the blonde, ignoring the fact that mud was now covering them both. He hurried back with Naruto and placed him on the bed gently. His blonde hair was flattened down from the rain and he was shivering a little. Sasuke wrapped the quilt around Naruto. "I'm taking you back," Sasuke said softly. Naruto's head jolted up.

"What?"

"This is no place for you. I don't know what I was thinking bringing you here in the first place. I suppose I just…missed you." he admitted. Naruto blinked.

"No! I'm sorry for running out! Don't send me back!" Naruto said quickly. Sasuke sighed. "I'm taking you back. I'm not attacking Konoha, don't worry." He said. Naruto wondering if Sasuke was telling the truth. "Why?"

Sasuke slipped into the bed with the blonde. He kissed Naruto quickly. "You can leave in the morning. I'll take you until we reach the outskirts of Konoha." He said. He slipped his finger under the black collar he had placed on Naruto and snapped it off. It fell to the floor. Naruto didn't know why, but he wasn't as excited as he thought he would have been to leave.

In the morning, Sasuke was quiet. He brought Naruto breakfast, but didn't speak a word. Naruto ate nervously. Today was the day Sasuke had said he would be taking him back. Something was lingering at the back of Naruto's mind. "Sasuke, how long have you loved me?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke gave no reply. "Sasuke?"

"What?" the raven snapped. "Why do you want to know?" he asked testily. Naruto swallowed. "I just do." He mumbled back. "So how long?" he asked again. Sasuke looked like he was thinking. "When I first left Konoha I suppose. I realised then what I had left behind." He muttered. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sasuke…you mean its been years?" he asked slowly.

Sasuke stood up, grabbing the blonde's plate. "Sasuke! That means you've loved me for years and you haven't even said anything!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't you think I know that?" Sasuke snarled. Naruto was taken aback slightly by Sasuke's tone. "Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke grit his teeth. "Before I left you were too obsessed with Sakura. Then that bitch Hinata started sniffing around. I thought you would have been happy to see the back of me." He snapped.

Naruto's expression softened. "Sasuke, I didn't want you to leave, and you know it! I even went after you. I fought with everything I had to try and keep you from going to Orochimaru! When you left…it was really hard for me." Naruto said sadly. "You were my most important person." He added.

"Were? As in _Sakura _has taken my place, right?" Sasuke spat. Naruto shook his head.

"You're still the most important to me Sasuke. That's why I came here with you. Because I came, you wouldn't attack Konoha, and I thought I would get a chance to persuade you to come home with me." Naruto said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Its too late to go back now." he muttered. Naruto jumped up. "No, its not!" Naruto said quickly. "You can come back," he whispered. Sasuke pushed him arm away roughly. "No I can't!" he yelled. Naruto was just too naive to understand. "Do you really think I would be accepted back in Konoha after my betrayal? I would still be allowed back even after the threats I made?"

Naruto knew he could get Sasuke fully accepted by the Hokage. She knew just how much Sasuke meant to him and if Naruto threatened to not return unless he brought Sasuke with him, she would allow the raven back into the village. "You can come back," Naruto said softly. He sat on the bed close to Sasuke. "Please come back."

"Why? What's the point?" Sasuke asked, sounding rather defeated.

"Why? Konoha is your home!" Naruto protested. Sasuke let out a bitter laugh.

"Home? This is my home now." he muttered. Naruto frowned.

"This is _not _your home, Sasuke! Have you seen this place? It's horrible! People are always fighting and…glaring and…what those people nearly did to me." He finished with a shudder. "If you hadn't got there in t-time…do you really want to call a place like this home?" he asked angrily.

Sasuke remembered all to well what those men had nearly done to his dobe. "Sasuke, please?" he asked gently. Sasuke turned around to face him. Naruto was suddenly aware of how close their faces were. So Sasuke loved him. He never could have seen that coming. He leaned in and kissed Sasuke.

He pulled away after only a few seconds. Sasuke looked stunned. He had kissed Naruto but, but the blonde had never initiated a kiss. If anything, Naruto seemed reluctant whenever Sasuke kissed him, almost repulsed. "Come home. For me." He whispered. Sasuke reluctantly agreed. He wouldn't leave Naruto again.

It took Shizune two whole days to clean up the destruction in the Hokage's office after she had found out Sasuke wanted to come back to Konoha. Naruto had immediately threatened to leave with Sasuke, so she had no choice but to let him back. Naruto truly was her weak spot. Much to Sasuke's delight, Naruto had allowed Sasuke to stay with him.

"You can't stay in here forever Sasuke. I have to let Sakura know eventually." He added, reaching in the cupboard for some ramen. The time he had spent in the sound-village had been completely ramen-free and he was craving his favourite noodle meal. Sasuke watched in amusement as Naruto hovered around wringing his hands, begging the water to boil faster. Sasuke walked over to the blonde.

"You kissed me," Sasuke reminded him. Naruto frowned.

"Huh? No I didn't!" he said, his eyes back on the water, which didn't even seem close to boiling. "Before we left. You kissed me. Why?" Sasuke asked. Naruto flushed as he remembered. He didn't even know _himself _why he had kissed Sasuke. He supposed it had been for persuasion purposes, to make Sasuke come home. But by the look on Sasuke's face, that wasn't what he was going to want to hear. "I don't know." The blonde mumbled.

He felt Sasuke's hands on his face, tilting his head upwards. Their eyes met. Sasuke's black pools were drawing him in and as Sasuke leaned closer, the prospect of another kiss didn't seem at all bad. But Sasuke only leaned a little more, then stopped. Naruto knew what Sasuke was doing, but he couldn't help himself. He closed the gap between them and kissed Sasuke.

When Naruto was ready to pull away, he moved his head backwards, only for the back of his head to meet with Sasuke's hand. Sasuke was suddenly pressed flush against him, kissing him deeper. Naruto moaned into the kiss. Sasuke loved the reaction he got. When Sasuke pulled away, Naruto looked dazed. He was holding on to the table behind him for support. He looked up at Sasuke. The sound of the doorbell snapped Naruto out of his haze. He shook his head quickly and ran to the door. Sakura was standing in the doorway, a hurt look on her face.

"Erm, hi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said nervously, his fake smile plastered on his face. She pushed past Naruto. "I know that Sasuke-kun has come back!" Sakura said, marching through the house. She forced her way into the kitchen, but froze when she saw Sasuke leaning against the counter casually. Sasuke had made the ramen, and he was holding it as if as he was about to eat it. Sasuke knew Naruto's move would be predictable. Naruto dived for the food with an angry shout of 'hey.' The ramen-starved blonde tried to tug the pot from Sasuke.

The raven took advantage of the sudden closeness, placed the pot gently on the side, grabbed Naruto and kissed him deeply, making sure Sakura had a good view.

Sasuke released Naruto with a smirk. Naruto blushed as he remembered Sakura was still standing in the room, now with a look of complete shock on her face. "W-what?" she gasped. "Naruto, what the hell is going on?" she demanded. Naruto opened his mouth, and then shut it again, not really sure on what he could actually say. "Are you two…together?" she asked slowly. She never would have suspected that Naruto was gay. "No!" Naruto yelled quickly, his face heating further.

"Where the hell have you been? You've been missing for weeks, Naruto, then you come back with Sasuke! What's going on?" she asked, gesturing her hands to Sasuke. Sasuke gave her a smirk. "When I know, I'll tell you." Naruto muttered. "Look, now isn't a good time, okay?" he asked, hinting not so subtlety that Sakura should leave. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave Naruto a look that meant clearly she wasn't happy with the situation. She decided she would give them some peace, but just for the rest of the day.

"I'll be coming back tomorrow," she warned, pointing her finger at Naruto, before stomping out. "I never remembered her being so grumpy." Sasuke pointed out. Naruto laughed. "She's not. She's just pissed that I didn't let her know right away that you had come back. If she ever finds out that I went with you to the sound village…she'd kill me." He said.

Sasuke smirked. "Then lets not tell her," he told the blonde. Naruto nodded. That was a good plan. "Do you want to go out somewhere?" Sasuke asked. A grin formed quickly on Naruto's face. "Ichiraku!" he cheered. Sasuke glared.

"Anywhere but there. How about that nice restaurant that's near where Kakashi lives?" he asked. Naruto looked shocked. "S-Sasuke! Only posh people go there. I can't afford that!" he exclaimed.

"But _I _can. Were going and I'm paying." He offered. Naruto flushed.

"You don't have to do that," he mumbled hesitantly. Sasuke smirked.

"Lets call it a date then." He said slyly. Naruto's eyes shot back up to meet him. "What?" he screeched. Sasuke shrugged.

"If you go out on a date with me, I'll pay for whatever you want to eat there, however much it is." He said. Naruto thought things through. He never thought Sasuke would want to go on a _date _with him. Wasn't that normally a girl-guy affair? Begrudgingly, he accepted. He couldn't let that food slip through his fingers. He had heard so much about that place from Sakura; her parents took her on special occasions.

When Naruto saw what Sasuke was wearing, he suddenly felt very self-conscious. He was wearing his usual orange jumpsuit. "S-Sasuke, maybe I should change." He mumbled, slinking back into his bedroom. Sasuke pulled him back out. "They way you are is fine." He said, dragging the blonde down the stairs. Naruto felt very uncomfortable. Everyone else was dressed smart, and his orange shone out like a beacon through the mass of black and grey.

Sasuke passed him the menu. "Order whatever you like," he reminded Naruto. The waiter looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Naruto just didn't stop, and he was running out of room on his notepad. "And that. And that. And that too. Oh, and I'll have one of those." He said, stabbing at the menu with his finger. "Actually, better make it two. Oh! One of these. Wait, but that looks good as well." He paused, looking thoughtful. "Ah, I better just have both." He finished with a large grin on his face, closing the menu with a snap.

He looked over at Sasuke, who didn't seem phased. "Is that all, sir?" the waiter asked worriedly. Naruto suddenly noticed something. The menu had writing on the back, which he had missed. There was a whole other selection of food! He flipped it over and began listing the dishes.

When Sasuke had paid, he swore he had seen the manager rubbing his hands with glee as the transaction went through. Sasuke stood up. "You ready to leave, dobe?" he asked. Naruto let out a groan and didn't move. "I'm too full," he moaned. "Can't move!" he huffed. Naruto spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Kakashi was here! But what was he doing with Iruka? And _why _were they holding hands? Filled with a new energy, he shot from his chair and dived over to the unsuspecting couple.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" he said loudly. Kakashi looked up.

"Hello Naruto-kun." He said, a smile on his face. Iruka blushed and looked like he wanted nothing more than to drown in his soup. "What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked. "Were on a date," Kakashi stated proudly.

"Hm? So are we." Sasuke said, his arm sliding around Naruto's waist. Naruto's blush now rivalled Iruka's. "Yes, well, we better be going now," Naruto announced loudly, pulling Sasuke's arm away and marching from the restaurant.

"Naruto? Can I kiss you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gave him a strange look. Sasuke had never asked before. Normally, he just grabbed him and kissed him. "How come you're asking this time?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged. "You never usually do." He grumbled. "So what's your answer?" Sasuke asked gently. Naruto swallowed nervously. "Y-yes. You can." He mumbled.

Sasuke decided this was one opportunity he couldn't waste. Naruto had given him permission. He led the blonde by the hand to the sofa. He didn't let go of Naruto's hand and he kissed him gently. He slowly coaxed Naruto's lips open and their kiss reached a depth Naruto hadn't experienced before.

"Sasu…ke," he moaned. Sasuke pulled away, leaving Naruto flushed.

"How was that?" Sasuke asked. Naruto couldn't seem to put it into words. When he had finished opening and closing his mouth, he decided on what he was going to say. "What does this make us?" Naruto asked carefully. Sasuke frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Naruto fidgeted.

"Well, we've kissed…a few times and been on a date now, and we've slept together." He said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at what Naruto had just said. The blonde jumped. "I didn't mean like that and you know it! I mean we've slept in the same bed. We can't exactly call each other friends anymore. It's gone past that." He mumbled.

"I'd like to call you my boyfriend but I don't think you'd appreciate that." Sasuke said. "Why wouldn't I?" Naruto asked. The thought of being Sasuke's boyfriend now seemed rather appealing. "You said, in these exact words, 'I could never love you,'" Sasuke said. The memory left a bitter taste in his mouth. "But I said that before…before…I knew I could feel this way about you." Naruto admitted quietly. Sasuke smirked. "Feel what way?" he asked.

"I don't know. Like I want to be more than friends with you. I want you to kiss me." He said. "So you wouldn't mind if I called you my boyfriend?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I wouldn't mind." He mumbled. Sasuke smiled. Tomorrow, he would set about letting everyone know that Naruto was his.

When Sakura came the next morning, Sasuke decided now would be the perfect time to start letting people know they were together. When Sakura first asked if something was going on between them, Naruto had denied it vehemently. Now, she would be told the truth. As he heard Naruto open the door he slipped downstairs. He found Naruto talking to Sakura in the kitchen.

Both Naruto and Sakura's jaws dropped when they saw what Sasuke was wearing. Or more like the lack of clothing he was wearing. Neither Sakura or Naruto could look away. "S-Sasuke! You look…you look-"

Sasuke slid across the room and hugged Naruto from behind. "You coming back to bed?" he purred in the blonde's ear, loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"You look like you should put some clothes on!" Naruto finally finished. He couldn't believe Sasuke would come downstairs in just a pair of black silk boxers. "You _are _together!" Sakura said. "I knew it!" she added. Sasuke smirked as he pressed a kiss against the blonde's neck. Now Sakura knew, the next would be Hinata.

When Sasuke made Hinata cry, he didn't feel at all remorseful. And Sasuke decided that when he saw that Naruto had taken to wearing the black shirt with the large Uchiha symbol on the back daily, life was very good indeed.

* * *

A/n: hope you enjoyed! That's the end, I'm afraid. Please review and let me know what you thought.

Whippasnappa x


End file.
